


battle sirens

by infiniteyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2019, Jookyun if you squint really hard, Like lots of bad words, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizards, bad words, changki rise, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Changkyun is in danger and Kihyun is the only that can save him.changki x hp!au





	battle sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm actually only doing this because of International Fanworks Day 2019. As usual, I gotta tell you all that English isn't my first language. So in case you run into any typos and stuff, feel free to tell me. Now enjoy this fine piece of light reading.

The dark-haired boy knew he wasn't supposed to be out on the streets so late at night, but he completely had to. Yeah, of course he had to. He held his phone close to his ear, hearing all the nonsense his boyfriend - or almost ex - had to say to him. It was truly challenging to try and believe his lies.

Gwangju was a tiny city and there weren't many attractions in town so the streets were lonely and the wind could almost carry Changkyun away. He laughed at his boyfriend's words, telling him he loved him more than anything and trying to lure him in like fish into bait. He wasn't falling for it, of course. Changkyun wasn't that naive sixteen year old anymore. His lover's mistakes stood out on their relationship and he just needed to get away from him.

The ground was almost swallowing him as he walked towards a dark tunnel. He just wasn't aware of where his feet were taking him and it didn't really matter. Jooheon was a problem to be solved and that needed his attention the most.

"Will you shut the fuck up for a minute?", he bursted out, making the older guy stay silent. "You're a piece of shit, you know? I'm really sorry but this is all bullshit. None of the things you said are true and I fucking _KNOW IT!_ "

_"Babe, listen to me--"_

"No, _you_ listen to me. And don't call me babe. You can run back to that cute girl you were banging last saturday. I'm tired of your lies. I don't need this, I don't--", Changkyun turned around, hearing steps.

His vision was mildly blurred by the sudden movement and he couldn't see much. A shadow followed him, but he thought (or hoped) it was just his imagination or the 1 am visions of every young adult that fears the devil.

_"Babe? Are you there?"_

"Fuck you, Jooheon. This is over. Don't try and call me again or I swear I'll kill you", he said, hanging up the phone.

Changkyun could swear he could hear steps, but his vision was tricking him. There was no one in there besides him. The dark-haired boy flinched abruptly when he felt something touch him, turning him around. That's when he managed to see another boy as tall as he was, holding his arm.

"Kihyun-hyung?", he asked, frowning. Was his friend and crush following him?

"We need to get out of here. Now.", he said, still holding his arm.

"W-why, though? And why are you even here?..", Changkyun asked, pouting when the older boy started walking towards the end of the tunnel, dragging him. "Answer me, hyung. Please."

Kihyun stopped on his tracks, turning to face the younger one. He could almost hear battle sirens ringing inside his head, telling him to protect the cute little small thing he called a lov-- friend. "I- there's a--", he frowned, looking behing the dark-haired boy.

As soon as Changkyun saw that, he pursed his lips, scared to death. There was no time to react to his actions, though. Kihyun pulled him and hugged him tight while taking out a weird piece of wood from his pocket. Changkyun closed his eyes shut when he saw what he thought to be a demon in shape of shadow approaching.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS-- HYUNG!", he screamed, holding him by the waist without even opening his eyes again.

"Expecto Patronum!", Kihyun shouted, flicking his wand beautifully.

Changkyun then opened his eyes just in time to see a beautiful eagle flying around and sending waves and waves of a blue-ish light that scared the demon away. Little by little, the creature went away, while the eagle simply returned and sat quietly on the older boy's shoulder.

"What the _FUCK_ is- was... IS that?", the boy asked, pulling himself apart from his hyung. "Are you... Harry Potter?", he questioned, half closing his eyes while piercing through Kihyun's skin with his curious look.

"W-what? We don't... He's an auror now, what are you talk--"

"YOU'RE A WIZARD, HARRY!", he shouted, still looking serious. "Are you a wizard? Why is your patronum an eagle? Can I be a--"

"Wait, you're really about to be a little shit and not thank me for saving you from the most devil-looking thing on this planet? Im Changkyun, I swear to God, if you as m--"

 _"I liked you before, now I like you a tiny bit more, hyung. Thank you..."_ , he almost whispered, seeing the smile on Kihyun's face.

It wasn't like they didn't know each other completely by now. They would always call themselves friends only to end up making out desperately inside a dark room nearby. It was Kihyun's hands that made him shiver and moan and neither of them were ready to admit the reality.

"What were you even doing in the middle of no--"

Changkyun approached quickly, sealing his lips with the most lovely little kiss ever. Their tongues played carefully with one another, making Kihyun hold him close and move just right the way Changkyun did. They were just too perfect for each other. As soon as they part away from each other, both smile. Changkyun can feel his heart flutter and his face turning a bright shade of pink while--

"Why were you out in the open at fucking 1 am, Im Changkyun?"

"Oh, fuck you", he answered, smiling dumbly and seeing Kihyun doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> May I get some comments? I need the praises, please. Thanks for reading, I hope y'all actually enjoyed it. s2


End file.
